User blog:Jaydob04/Another go at designing Numberblocks above 20
21, 28 and 35 have no rainbows on them, so I won't have to be too cliche on them 21 and 28 are only step-shaped to show that they can be made of 1-6, and 1-7 respectively. 30 and 40 resemble Three and Four respectively, as Twenty resembles Two. Twenty-One - Thirty *21 - Female, is arranged in a step-shape. Has lavender eyes, and limbs in the colour of Six's blocks (1+2+3+4+5+6). She also has 2 bows and 2 big shoes, both each in the colour of Twenty and One (20+1). Despite being a step-shape, she isn't really good at being a step squad. *22 - Male, is arranged in a 2x11 rectangle and has similarities of both Two and Eleven. (Two's glasses and limb colour, as well as Eleven's eye sizes) to show he is 2 big tens and 2 small ones. *23 - Male, is arranged in a 5x4 Twenty with a horizontal Three on top. He likes to play pranks on others. He is also very young and sweet on the other side. *24 - Female, is similar to Twelve and Eighteen, because she's a super rectangle. She is mostly 4x6. *25 - Male, a square, similar to the previous 4 squares, but he has something that the other squares don't. He likes to be graceful upon graceful, as he is "The Five Fives". *26 - Male, he is a smart Numberblock, as he likes to talk A LOT, due to the fact that there are 26 letters in the alphabet. *27 - Male, he likes beng 3x9, but he also likes being a 3x3x3 cube. He teaches about cube numbers and how they work. *28 - Female, 21's older, more responsible sister. She is a step-shape of 1-7. She leaves the whole "Step-Squad" thing to 15. *29 - Female, resembles a rabbit because a leap year adds a 29th day onto February, and is often associated with rabbits. Her shape is a 5x5 square with 2 twos on top, to resemble rabbit ears, with the 3x3 nine in the middle of the square. *30 - Female, resembles Three, but with 10x the blocks, and has yellow limbs. She calls herself "The Tower of Threes" or "Triple Ten". Thirty-One - Forty *31 - Female, likes to throw surprises. She has a party-hat, and she is always crazy. *32 - Male, is very intelligent compared to the others, and can be 4x8. He also likes telling the temperature. *33 - Female, she is a Three wannabe, as she has a fake crown on her. She also has her own hero. (Compo-Three), which means she is the first composite number with a 3 on her. *34 - Male, he is a really magic number, as he is always bragging Sixteen into making 16 numbers that add up to make him. *35 - Male, he is made of 5 Sevens, of course, but that doesn't stop him from being a photographer. *36 - Male, he is a very special Numberblock. He is a super rectangle, a step shape, AND a square. His most prominent shape is the 6x6 square, and he has an alter-ego, called "The Six Sweet Sixes". *37 - Female, she is a very posh number, as she has a casino where there is a roulette with 37 slots. *38 - Female, She is made of Four, Nine and Twenty-Five, making her the sum of the first 3 prime squares. *39 - Female, she is a comedian, and likes to make people laugh. She has her Triple Thirteens to help her do so. *40 - Male, He is in some way related to Four, because he is 4 Tens. He cannot be a square though, as he is a super rectangle instead. Whatever you do, DO NOT call him (or spell his name as) "Fourty". He prefers "Forty". Category:Blog posts